Chapter 07: Win A Vacation (Pt.1)
Story Crowe: Hm, morale, you say. Kurt: Yes. It's been a series of difficult missions for my men, their spirits have been lowering gradually. It is my judgement that if this continues there may be a negative impact in their performance in battle. Crowe: You got me. Right, finish this next one and you get one day off. Just one. Kurt: I thank you on behalf of the squad for your kind understanding. Crowe: I mean to make you work for it. The Imperials have set up a fortress in the north, on top of a mountain. I need you to overrun that base. Crowe: The operation's called "Battle of Hill's Neigh" or some such exaggerated name, and the contents are pretty tiresome to read. Crowe: You'll be joining up with the militia's 3rd Company, 4th Squad to tidy the Imperials up. Kurt: Yes sir! Dahau: The supply base within the Empire border has been destroyed by an unknown attacker, I've heard. Lydia: I've got reliable sources that tell me it's the same bunch that put scratches on my beautiful Echidna. Dahau: Oh, it's the 422s? Lydia: Seems like within the Gallian army they call themselves the "Nameless" and they have the reputation of pawns to be sacrificed. Dahau: Pawns? No, not considering the fact that they did manage to stop your squad, Lydia.. Dahau: No. That squad's as I expected.. These so-called "Nameless" are worth keeping an eye over. Dahau: 2nd Lieutenant Irving... That's a sharp one. Not forgetting the Darcsen he has with him, that one's potential far excels anyone I've seen. Zig: Should we not deal with this threat as soon as we can? Dahau: Zig, not every enemy is meant to be defeated in battle. This is particularly true in our special circumstances. Zig: ..This is too complicated for me, I don't follow! Dahau: Let's not waste time talking, it's time to show you what I mean. I'll be getting ready to move out, the two of you will watch the camp in my absence. Lydia: Wait. You intend to mobilize the forces on a whim? Are you aware that any strange movements from you and 'that man' will hear about this? Dahau: If I don't draw too much attention, we'd be fine alright? I'll pull it off. Kurt: I have gotten us arrangements for a day off after we finish the next mission. Giulio: Awesome! A day off! 56: It's just one day alright... Riela: A day off's a day off! Gusurg: Before we get that break we have mission planning to do. That base on the mountain in the north.. this is going to be a handful. 56: Why have they got us to do it? That kind of mission should be performed by the much larger regular army. 23: They've been making the militia do such dirty work because they don't want to do it themselves. Maybe I should really aim to become the real training officer for the regular army. Gusurg: The men in the militia are all citizens of Gallia and they are being abused in such a way. 56: We're pawns of even lower status than they are. And they mean to toss us into the fire this time as well. Kurt: The only path we can take is to earn enough achievements to get our honor back. Riela: That's right! Let's give our best! Kurt: We move for the north once preparations to depart are completed. Chapter Brief We're heading over to recapture a mountain taken by the Empire. We will arrive via the southeast to the specified location, and rendezvous with the 3rd company's Squad 4. Our forces joined, we will lead a joint attack on the mountain.. ..and defeat the enemy forces with as much speed as possible. The mountain is solidly fortified, so planning is going to be difficult.. The squad will get a day off if we succeed in this mission, so we must find some way to pull it off. Story (士官候補生を救え) Save the Officer Candidate Kurt: Our plan for today is to reach our allies that have taken stop at a village up ahead. Riela: That was gunshot?! Enemies? Gusurg: No, that's practice. I've got word that the Royal Lanseal Officer school is having cadet training today. 56: I'd really rather not have to deal with kids from elite families.. Annika: What?! But that one was directly from the village?! Alfons: Scout reporting in, there's unforseen circumstances here! The village is under Imperial attack! Kurt: Was that what we just heard? Alfons: The village is only filled with inexperienced cadets at the moment, come quick! Kurt: Understood. Kurt: It's as what you've just heard. We'll make our way towards the village and rescue the officer cadets! Gusurg: Alfons, what's the situation now? Alfons: You've arrived, it's.. Lady: Took your time! What were you guys doing! Riela: Uhm.. are you people the officer cadets? Lady: I'm from the Royal Lanseal Officer school, the officer cadet chair, Juliana Everhart! Juliana: Hmph, there's not even time to introduce ourselves! Deal with the Imperials now! 56: That's some attitude.. Giulio: You know she's right, but.. Juliana: You! Stop wasting your time with talk! This is a warzone now! Kurt: It's as you say. Let's handle the incursion first, then talk later. Juliana: You, the commander? Good that you understand. Juliana: All men, prepare for battle! Push the Imperials back with full force! Mission Briefing The village that was to be our meeting point has been attacked by the Imperials while Lanseal officer cadets are undergoing training. Eliminate all enemy presence while making sure the cadets and the allied base in Area 2 is safe. Strategy This mission is unique in that the Imperials will get to start their turn over yours. Juliana Everhart, your first fencer, will start at 2E. Which is under heavy siege. Go ahead and deploy your tank here for additional armor, as the base will be shelled by two tanks if you don't. Put Imca (lancer) here as well. Make sure you have the constructor module on your tank. Put Kurt in 3H as a Sniper. Your Lancers need to be using the Lancaar-5 to deal enough damage in one shot to the radiator to destroy it. Put one assault into Area 3 and one into Area 1. Mission Banter Juliana: Imperial filth, you will regret this! We will be victorious! Juliana: Approach their checkpoints and push them back! Do not let the Imperials go easy with their barbaric methods! Kurt: Do you intend to take over command? Juliana: The cadets that are with me. I have a responsibility to lead my fellow cadets to victory in this fight. I do not know how good of a commander you are.. but if you turn out to be incompetent, know that I'm ready to take over command at a moment's notice. Kurt: ..that's good to hear. In that case, I'm going to need to set a good example for your sake. Phase 1 #Move your tank southwards behind the enemy's ace tank and destroy it. #Use your tank to destroy the other tank, then move away from the base as far as the entrance of the warehouse and point your barrel to it to lock it down with interception fire. #Activate Open Fire on Imca and point it westwards, hitting four targets. Move Inca to the northwest end of the base. The tank that spawns is random so you may be able to save a CP. #Bring a scout into your base in Area 2 to take the west base. Withdraw it. #Bring in a scout from your main base to take the eastern base. #Bring an assault into Area 4 to defend the base. #Use Kurt's Direct Command to bring your assault eastwards into the tall grass, taking out any enemies along the way. #Free action. Phase 2 #Shell the base using your tank. #Same action. Move into it. #Deploy a scout from your main base to take it. Withdraw your scout and tank. #Deploy a lancer into area 1, take out the tank. Move towards the other tank. #Destroy the tank. Withdraw the lancer. #Free action. #Free action. #Free action. Phase 3 #Clean up Area 1. #Bring your tank into Area 4 southwest. Construct the bridge. Destroy the enemy tank and move into the base. #Move your scout in Area 4 southwest for the base in northwest. #Free withdraw your tank and redeploy it in the southeast. Shell the bridge, but stay in base. #Move your assault in Area 3 north to take the base. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy a Lancer into Area 4 northeast to take out the tank. Hide it in the grass. Phase 4 #Use all your CPs to clear the remaining enemies from the mission. Mission Complete Juliana: As long as I am here, we shall not lose! Rewards Aftermath Juliana: It is over! We have won! Kurt: Are the cadets uninjured? Juliana: They naturally are, under my command. Juliana: ..is what I would like to be able to say, but without the reinforcements you provided we'd certainly have casualties on our hands. Juliana: Though I am displeased at the fact that I have received help from neither the militia or the regular army but from a strange ragtag crew like yourself, you still have my thanks. Kurt: I've only done what was to be expected of anyone, your gratitude is not necessary. Rather, your cadets put up a good fight. Kurt: "Learn in order to win, fight in order to protect", you've put those teachings into practice it seems. Juliana: That's a Lanseal motto.. Are you perhaps a graduate of Lanseal too? Kurt: We're done talking, Juliana. Any information related to my squad is confidential. An excellent cadet like yourself should know what that means? Juliana: Yes.. But why is someone like yourself signed into military service not in the regular army? Kurt: There is no written contract that guarantees you a stable future. There are misfortunes in the world that cannot be reasoned with. Kurt: As a soldier you give up your right to choice. You cannot choose your enemies, your missions, your fights, your superiors, even your subordinates. Kurt: If any of that does not sit well with the person, he or she should give up on becoming a soldier. If you're prepared to carry all that with you, I'm sure you'll become an impressive officer someday. Well then, excuse me. Juliana: Fighting spirit and.. willpower. Gusurg: We lost some time there fighting an unexpected battle huh. Kurt: We will still be able to make the rendezvous on time, no problems there. 21: Well everyone! Win this and we get a break! Amy: A day off, that does sound great! 56: It's not like we're going to survive long enough to use it... Annika: We will! We're going to win this! Amy: We'll win this and get a break! Imca: No other way but victory. Riela: We're spending our day off together! 23: If we get the break, I won't mind telling my name to 7. Kurt: Seems like more and more is riding on this now. We can't fail here so everyone, do your best! Gusurg: Ho, what's going on, everyone's really united in this all of a sudden. Alfons: A sign that we're becoming great squad, don't you think, Sir? Kurt: I'd like to be able to. Kurt: We've arrived at the planned spot. Gusurg: The 3rd Company's 4th Squad, was it, I wonder what they're like. Riela: Ah! I think I see them! Leon: I am Sergeant Leon Hardins, deputy squad leader of Squad 4. Kurt: ...Leon..Hardins? You're the.. Leon: I am representing my commander in this meeting, who has been wounded in battle. Nice to meet you. Kurt: Is your commander doing well? Leon: His foot took a bullet, so he can still command fine. Please do not worry. Kurt: That's a relief. By the way, I have a question for you Sergeant Hardins. Do you know a boy living in Mellvere city by the name of Avans? Leon: Avan's my brother! This is a shock, you met him? Kurt: Yes I have, he told me to tell you he's doing fine if I ever met you. Leon: Haha! He must sure be! He's my brother after all! Kurt: He did go on about how unbeatable you are as well. Leon: Did he, seems like I can't lose here now! Kurt: Well then, it should be almost time to talk about the fight. The hilltop fortress of our enemy is heavily manned, it's defenses are also thick. It will not be easy to break. Leon: That's about right. An orthodox attack method would be unlikely to succeed with just two squads. My commander has actually given out instructions to pull out after we've dealt enough damage to the enemy. Kurt: I mean to defeat their defenses even with just the two of our squads. Leon: You have a plan? Kurt: We'll restructure both our squads and one of us will cause a diversion while the other will break in. Leon: Restructure the squad..? Kurt: The diversion will have the bulk of our forces, this will cause our enemies to think that we're made of one large army. With their attention fixed on the diversion, we will send our raiding party in. Leon: So the plan is to bait an opening in our opponent. It's a novel idea, but the raiding party is going to be knee-deep. Kurt: I'll lead the raiders myself. I'll do fine even with less manpower. We pitting quality against quantity here. Leon: ..if you put it that way it seems I have no choice but to volunteer myself for the raiding party. Kurt: You're sure? Leon: I don't turn my back on any fight ever. This is the only way I can live without regret. Besides, I know I have my brother's two best eyes watching my every move, I cannot disappoint him. We're going to win this one! Kurt: You've given me a surge of confidence, I'm depending on you out there, Sergeant Hardins. Leon: Yes sir! Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 2 Missions